L'oublié
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: La Communauté de l'Anneau vogue sur les eaux de l'Anduin, chacun parlant avec joie ou étonnement des cadeaux faits par Dame Galadriel. Tous... sauf un, qui reste sombre et ne dit rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a rien reçu, lui.


_Coucou ! Je reviens avec un deuxième OS de type foireux avant de partir en vacances ! C'est, une nouvelle fois, l'exorcisme d'une question existentielle qui me turlupine depuis un moment. _

_J'espère que ce petit délire inutile vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– L'oublié –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ils ressemblaient aux enfants de Minas Tirith durant les Calendes d'Hiver, quand le Petit Ada Noël venait en ville distribuer des friandises et mille autres petites surprises dont les mômes raffolaient. Dans son jeune temps, il s'était tenu en file indienne comme les autres, tenant son petit frère tout excité par la main en attendant son tour. Mais maintenant, à quarante ans et des poussières il pensait avoir passé l'âge !

Eh bien non. Ils étaient là, alignés tous les neufs en rang d'oignon dans leurs capes vertes, et lui étais en queue de file, derrière Gimli, raide comme la justice alors que la Dame Galadriel passait de l'un à l'autre en offrant un sourire et un petit quelque chose à chacun.

Legolas eut droit à un super arc high-tech _made in_ Caras Galadhon. L'expression de pur ravissement qu'il afficha en le bandant lui rappela irrésistiblement celle de son petit frère quand il était enfant et que l'Ada Noël lui remettait son présent.

Merry et Pippin, reçurent de courtes dagues ciselées qu'ils regardèrent avec une timidité déférente. Il s'attendrit à cette vue. Il avait commencé à les entraîner à se battre lors du trajet depuis Fondcombe, et les deux petits Hobbits s'étaient prêtés au jeu sans en comprendre la réelle nécessité. Maintenant, peut-être, alors que des armes véritables et tangibles, des armes qui leurs appartenaient, pesaient dans leurs mains, commençaient-ils à comprendre…

Puis ce fut au tour de Sam, qui se vit offrir une corde elfique et une boîte emplie de terreau_... What ?_

Aragorn, pour sa part, eut un caillou vert et une longue conversation en elfique.

Et Frodon, une étoile en flacon. Rien que ça.

Vint le tour de Gimli, qui à la surprise générale, hérita de trois cheveux d'or de Dame Galadriel. Ébahi de stupeur, Boromir ouvrit grand la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne l'avait pas encore refermée que Galadriel se tournait vers lui.

Son regard bleu plongea intensément dans le sien, comme le soir de leur arrivée en Lothlorien.

Puis soudain, elle fit volte-face, s'éloigna de quelques pas, en leur disant qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

_… Gné ? _

_Mais…_

_Et moi alors ?_

* * *

A bord des barques Galadhrim, les membres de la Compagnie échangeaient joyeusement à propos des présents faits par la Dame de Lorien.

Gimli s'extasiait devant ses cheveux et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que Galadriel était la femme de sa vie – après la bière. Legolas, après s'être allègrement moqué de lui, vanta si bien les mérites son nouvel arc high-tech qu'il en oublia de ramer, et les deux compagnons dérivèrent de plusieurs mètres avant qu'Aragorn ne conseille sagement à l'elfe de lâcher son si remarquable arc et de s'occuper de la rame à la place.

* * *

_C'était qu'une distribution de cadeaux idiots. Tu as passé l'âge, mon petit Boromir. C'était qu'une espèce de cérémonie à la petite nana Noël Galadriel… Rien de grave !_

_Et pour la énième fois, NON, JE NE SUIS PAS VEXÉ !_

_… Pourtant il y aurait de quoi._

_Elle m'a quand même ignoré superbement. Alors qu'elle a offert un cadeau même au _nain ! _Et on ne peut pas l'accuser de racisme envers les hommes puisque l'autre Aragorn a eu son espèce de caillou vert !_

* * *

Merry et Pippin, à bord de la barque de Boromir, sortirent leurs nouvelles épées et entamèrent un duel amical. Boromir leur ordonna sèchement de rengainer ça tout de suite, sinon il les flanquait à l'eau, non mais on avait pas idée de jouer à des gamineries pareilles ! Contrits, les deux petits Hobbits s'empressèrent d'obéir en jugeant qu'une petite sieste leur serait profitable, après tout le lembas qu'ils avaient ingurgité. De toute façon, ce n'étaient pas eux qui ramaient.

Depuis sa barque, Aragorn jeta un regard surpris à Boromir. Il lui trouva le visage fermé et sombre. L'homme du Gondor n'était assurément pas dans son état normal. Probablement l'influence de l'Anneau sur lui, supputa-t-il en faisant la moue.

Par prudence, il écarta à grands coups de rame sa barque pour la rapprocher de celle de Legolas. A son bord, Frodon et Sam observèrent la manœuvre sans vraiment faire attention, trop occupés à débattre de l'utilité d'une étoile en flacon, d'une corde et de terreau dans une quête visant à sauver le monde en jetant un bijou dans un volcan.

* * *

_Ah et vous autres, continuez de parler de vos cadeaux sans faire attention à moi hein ? C'est ça, pas un petit « Ça va Boromir, tu le prends bien le fait d'avoir été littéralement snobé par Madame-l'Elfe-Qui-Parle-Dans-La-Tête-Des-Gens-Sans-Leur-Permission ? »_

_On en parle de ça d'ailleurs ? Elle m'a dit quoi ? Elle m'a dit… « Même maintenant il reste encore de l'espoir ». On voit qu'elle a pas vu Minas Tirith, elle ! Le papa qui perd la boule et la confiance du peuple… En même temps s'il passait moins de temps à jouer à la voyante avec son espèce de globe chelou là... Et j'ai _osé_ dire à Aragorn que c'était un « homme noble ». Je suis vraiment un menteur de qualité._

_Regardez, depuis tout à l'heure je me ment à moi-même en prétendant que, par le slip troué de Manwë, je ne suis pas DU TOUT vexé..._

* * *

Quand ils débarquèrent pour faire une pause, Boromir sauta à terre, laissa son sac et son bouclier en plan à côté de Gimli et s'éloigna dans la forêt. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Histoire que son escapade en solitaire soit productive, et de ne pas se faire engueuler par Aragorn et taxer de Eru savait quoi encore, il décida de ramasser du bois mort pour le feu. Il en profita pour remâcher en paix sa rancœur envers madame la reine des elfes que Gimli avait élevée au rang de divinité. Si elle était la déesse de quelque chose, c'était certainement pas de l'équité, en tout cas !

Alors qu'il avait déjà collecté une belle brassée de branchages, il aperçut Frodon qui errait d'un air pensif près d'une grande statue de pierre couverte de mousse par le temps.

-Aucun de nous ne doit se promener seul, l'interpella Boromir en s'approchant.

_Ben et moi je fais quoi alors ?_

-Vous moins que les autres, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Tant de choses dépendent de vous.

Il avança encore d'un pas et le Porteur de l'Anneau recula d'autant. Il semblait clairement réticent à l'idée de le laisser s'approcher, et Boromir ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il rermarqua l'Anneau pendant, bien en vue, sur la poitrine de Frodon. Diable, ce petit bijou était aussi beau que dangereux, songea-t-il intérieurement, le regard irrésistiblement aimanté vers lui.

-Je sais pourquoi vous cherchez la solitude. Vous souffrez, je le vois, jour après jour...

Ce pauvre petit Hobbit sur qui tant de choses reposaient. Le destin entier du monde, ce n'était quand même pas une bagatelle...

-Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement ?

L'Anneau brillait sous le soleil, illuminant d'un cercle de feu doré la poitrine de Frodon.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, reprit Boromir, qui, partagé entre sa pitié pour le Hobbit et son admiration pour l'Anneau, sentait se réveiller en lui une idée qu'il avait due longtemps taire.

Son père était peut-être un fou mégalo, mais il avait eu raison sur au moins un point : l'Anneau entre leurs mains serait l'arme de destruction de Sauron. Ne serait-ce pas une merveilleuse ironie que le maître mourût de la main de sa création ?

-Il y a d'autres voies, Frodon. D'autres chemins à emprunter.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, le coupa Frodon en levant vers lui d'immenses yeux bleus effrayés. Et vous parlerez sagement, mais mon coeur me met en garde.

-En garde ? Répéta Boromir, sincèrement surpris. Mais contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur, reprit-il en croyant comprendre. Mais laisser cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'il nous reste. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est folie ?

L'éclat de l'Anneau était presque aveuglant.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

La voix de Frodon était altérée par quelque chose que l'homme du Gondor ne comprenait pas. Et cette réponse négative l'irrita au plus haut point. Il balança par terre son fagot, commençant à s'énerver pour de bon.

-Je ne requiers que la force de défendre mon peuple !

Le regard rivé sur l'Anneau, Boromir songea qu'il serait un merveilleux cadeau pour compenser celui que la femme elfe de Lorien lui avait refusé.

-Si... si vous acceptiez de me prêter l'Anneau...

-Non !

Frodon battit précipitamment en retraite, la main posée sur cette petite chose qui en menaçant tant d'autres. Quand elle disparut de ses yeux, Boromir se troubla un instant, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine.

Allons, quelle question. Evidemment.

-Pourquoi reculez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un voleur, assura-t-il d'une voix qui semblait suggérer le contraire.

S'il ne parvenait à en convaincre le Porteur de le lui céder, eh bien tant pis, il lui prendrait l'Anneau par la force ! Et _non _ce ne serait pas du vol !

-Vous n'êtes pas vous-même ! Répliqua Frodon, cinglant.

Cette phrase fit tiquer l'homme du Gondor. Comment ça, pas lui-même ? Ce ridicule Hobbit parlait sans rien savoir. Il était peut-être un peu échauffé, c'était vrai. La faute à Galadriel. Mais il était lucide et certain d'être dans son bon droit. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Ah, elle en tirerait, une tronche, la femme elfe, quand elle le verrait avec l'Anneau dans les mains ! Sûr qu'elle en verdirait de jalousie.

-Quelle chance croyez-vous donc avoir ? Hurla-t-il, excédé de l'obstination du Hobbit. Ils vous trouveront. Ils prendront l'Anneau. Et vous les supplierez de vous achever sans attendre.

Frodon commença à courir.

-Pauvre fou ! Pesta Boromir en se lançant à la poursuite du Semi-Homme paniqué. L'Anneau n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasard ! Il devrait être à moi !

Il se saisit du Hobbit qui se débattait désespérément, le renversa parmi les feuilles mortes, l'empoignant en cherchant à arracher la chaîne à son cou, grondant comme une bête :

-Donnez-le moi ! Donnez-le moi !

Et soudain, Frodon disparut entre ses mains.

La fureur noire de Boromir atteint son paroxysme. Cet idiot de Hobbit ne voulait pas comprendre ! Ou peut-être que…

-Je vois clair en vous ! Rugit-t-il à la forêt. Vous voulez donner l'Anneau à Sauron ! Vous allez nous trahir ! Vous courrez à votre perte ! A notre perte à tous ! Soyez maudit ! Soyez maudits, vous et tous les Semi-Hommes !

Quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas le fit tomber à la renverse, le visage dans les feuilles mortes.

Et ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un énorme coup de marteau sur la tête, qui au lieu de l'assommer, avait brisé quelque chose qui empêchait son esprit d'y voir clair. Ce fut comme si des nuages noirs se dissipaient et laissaient l'éblouissement d'un ciel bleu le baigner.

-Frodon ? Murmura-t-il en secouant ses cheveux hirsutes pour en retirer les feuilles et les brindilles. Frodon ?

Il se releva en chancelant. Il lui semblait qu'un forgeron s'était introduit dans sa tête pour lui marteler le crâne de l'intérieur à coups de marteau.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? Balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pitié Frodon... Revenez. Frodon, pardonnez-moi... Frodon !

Il se releva et courut à travers la forêt où la Communauté s'était dispersée. Les innocents chants d'oiseaux s'étaient brouillés dans des rugissements atroces. Les Orcs les avaient trouvé.

Et quand il vit Merry et Pippin, avec leurs toutes petites lames dont ils savaient à peine se servir, courageusement dressés comme des rocs devant la marée de monstres qui affluait vers eux...

Boromir n'écouta que son cœur. Il courut, l'épée au clair.

En un instant la lame fut souillée de sang noir, et elle tourbillonnait en transperçant des troncs, en fendant des heaumes, en faisant voler des têtes.

Il soufflait dans sa trompe pour lancer vers le ciel un appel à ses compagnons. Et il abattait son épée, encore et encore, opposant son corps en bouclier devant les deux petits Hobbits.

Son bouclier… _Et merde !_ Evidemment il ne l'avait pas !

* * *

Une flèche. Il continua de tuer.

Deux flèches. Il tomba à genoux. Se releva. Et continua de tuer.

Parce que deux petites vies dépendaient uniquement de lui. Peu importait que la sienne vacille.

Il frappait. Avec rage. Avec désespoir.

Trois flèches. Il tomba et ne trouva plus de forces en lui. Sa main tremblante lâcha son épée.

Derrière lui, il entendit les cris de détresse des Hobbits qu'on enlevait.

L'Orc archer qui l'avait tué s'avança, et lentement, tendis son arc. C'était un arc immonde. Rien à voir avec le beau high-tech Galadhrim de Legolas, songea-t-il dans un dernier souffle d'ironie. Mais il était efficace et il venait de le prouver.

Boromir savait qu'il était en train de mourir.

Mais visiblement l'Orc semblait croire que trois flèches ne suffisaient pas pour décorer la poitrine de l'humain agenouillé à ses pieds. Il en encocha une quatrième, visa.

A ce moment, Aragorn intervint. Soulagé Boromir put se laisser glisser au sol et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les empennages noirs qui surgissaient de sa poitrine.

Bon sang, la seule fois où il aurait eu besoin de son bouclier, il l'avait laissé prendre le soleil au bord du fleuve.

Et il songea en souriant à l'obscurité qui l'envahissait, que Galadriel avait bien fait de ne pas lui offrir de cadeau. De toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu l'utilité ; il était mort.

* * *

Penchée au-dessus de son miroir, Galadriel ferma un instant les yeux alors que l'image de l'homme du Gondor inerte dans les bras d'Aragorn se brouillait.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon, après vérification dans le livre, Boromir reçoit bien un cadeau de Galadriel, mais dans le film, NOPE ! Il crevait deux jours après, ça valait pas le coup de lui faire un cadeau, faut bien penser au budget quoi ! Surtout que le cadeau de Galadriel dans le livre, une ceinture d'or, n'est pas d'une utilité extrême..._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous serez pas trop consternés par ce truc... *se carapate à la montagne* Vous inquiétez pas, vous entendrez plus parler de moi pendant trois semaines, voire plus, promis ! _

_Et sur ce, bises à tous, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


End file.
